


I do- Snowbaz

by starsnscones



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: First fanfic!, Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnscones/pseuds/starsnscones
Summary: You can guess! Just some fluff.





	I do- Snowbaz

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic!! Plsss comment!!

**Baz POV**

 

“I do” I say, ready for a lifetime. A lifetime with Simon Snow. I pull him towards me, needing him, kissing my husband for the first time.

 

\----

 

**Simon POV**

 

I wake up and flip over, my hand reaching for the other side of the bed. Empty. Typical Baz. I roll out of bed, exhausted and hungry. As the events of the night before flash through my head, a wide grin spreads across my face. I look down at my hand, to see the beautiful ring that proves my marriage (I’ll have to show it to Agatha, since she still doesn’t believe me and Baz could be together!). I think of Baz saying yes, the look on his face. Baz saying his vows. Baz staring at me the whole night, me staring back. Penny crying as she sees me and Baz together. She always said we were a perfect match. Running into the apartment, my hand in his. Kissing, kissing, kissing. Baz kissing my moles, which will forever remind him of the constellations in the night sky. Baz twirling his fingers through my curls. Cuddling and lying together for what seemed like eternity.

Baz.

Baz.

Baz.

My Baz.

 

\----

 

**Baz POV**

 

I walk out quietly so I don’t wake Simon. Walking to the forest, he is all I can think about.

 

After feeding, I head back to the flat I share with Simon. I stroll through the door to see him in a t-shirt and his boxers. He is making breakfast. I join him wordlessly, helping him. In the end, we have produced perfect pancakes together.

 

\----

 

As we are eating, he looks up at me from his plate.

 

“I’m ready. I’m ready to have sex.”

 

**Simon POV**

 

His face remains expressionless, like always.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I want Baz. I want all of him. I want him to have all of me. Baz takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom.

 

“Are you s-” I grab him by the back of his neck, interrupting him. His kisses are fast-paced, excited. He caresses each of my moles, forming constellation after constellation. I push Baz onto the bed, against the wall. My hands are on his back, his neck, in his hair. I bite on his neck, causing him to moan. He breaks apart for a minute, pausing to take off my shirt. I do the same to him. He throws me down onto the bed, landing gracefully under me. Arms and legs intertwined around each other, we kiss like never before. I can’t get my hands out of his hair. Baz takes his hand, moving it down the front of my pants. I try to stop whimpering, but it’s impossible. He reaches up, grabs my hand, and brings it down his front. His kisses become even more desperate. I pull back.

 

**Baz POV**

 

He breaks apart, that foolish grin of his spread across his face. He reaches up, pulling his hand out of my pants in order to whip off his boxers. He inexpertly tries to unbuckle my belt and take off my slacks, but I grow impatient and do it myself. He stands there for a second, staring. I can’t take it, and pull him towards me. I can feel his smile against my own mouth.

 

\----

 

**Simon POV**

 

When the Mage told me I was meant to watch out for Baz, I didn’t believe him. I never would’ve imagined we would end up here. Now, there is no one I would rather watch out for.

 

**A/N Hey!! Check out my other fics. Thanks for reading!! <3<3**

**Author's Note:**

> PLSSSSS kudos and comment!! Thanks <3


End file.
